


The Bat

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Baseball, Boys Being Boys, Dirty Jokes, Gen, M/M, Nudity, Showers, a tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Jerry and Dean learn about Frank Sinatra's secret.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	The Bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerigby96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/gifts).



> Special thanks to nerigby96 for letting me use this idea for this story. I hope you enjoy it.

There is nothing quite like early spring, especially in Central Park and playing baseball with the stars. Stars that now included the tall, dark and handsome Italian singer and the impish Jew monkey comedian. They stayed close to Frank Sinatra, talking and joking, the three had become fast friends, Frank was a big fan of theirs and the feeling was mutual. They were playing a charity baseball game that day, it didn't matter really who won or loss, they all won in the end. 

When the game was finally over Frank, Dean and Jerry were the first to head into the bathrooms for a shower and a change of clothes. They were peeling out of sweaty unifroms with dirt stains all over them, Dean couldn't help noticing that Frank was even skinnier than Jerry, you could count every rib. Jerry was sitting on the floor, having taken off his shirt, he unlaced his shoes and stuck his feet in the air one at a time for Dean to pull off shoes and socks for him. Dean did it in between taking a leg out of his pants and discarding them on the floor beside his partner.

Frank was taking his underwear off with his back to them. "So, where you guys playing right now? Sorry that I don't know, but I just hit town for this game, been in Hollywood," he said.

Dean and Jerry had just gotten out of the last of their clothes as well and were heading for the large shower area. "Oh well we're at the-" Jerry cut off mid sentence when he looked back at Frank walking towards them, he had a cigarette freshly lit, in his mouth but Jerry was looking downward. Dean's eyes strayed there too and what he saw actually shook him a little, he would never have thought of Frank being so...big.

Jerry got a goofy grin on his face and opened his mouth to say something, Dean punched him in the side and gave him a Oliver Hardy look. His eyes perfectly conveyed the message of: Do not say anything.

"Something wrong?" Frank asked as he stepped up to a shower head beside them.

"Oh, uh, no. Uh, Jer gets like this when he's hungry," Dean tried to cover.

"Oh, well we'll go eat as soon as we shower," Frank smiled.

Jerry's eyes were wide, he looked at Dean, Dean turned him to face the shower head and turned it on. "I'm really in the mood for a big sausage," Jerry couldn't help himself.

Dean took the soap and ran it over Jerry's face. "Say one more thing and I will put this in your mouth!" he whispered in his partner's ear from behind him.

"Or maybe some meatballs," Jerry hurriedly said as soon as Dean's hands were off of him.

"Now you're talkin' my language! I know a great place to get meatballs," Frank commented.

Dean put his hand up Jerry's mouth with the soap in it but Jerry ended up dodging him and Dean dropped it. Dean flashed his eyes at Jerry in annoyance but it didn't even faze him, he bent down to pick it up, it had landed between Frank and Dean and he couldn't keep from looking up at Frank as he got it. "Sweet, Moses..." he muttered as Dean pulled him up by his boney arm.

"Huh?" Frank asked.

"Slippery floor he means," Dean answered quickly. 

"Oh. Be careful," Frank said. 

"I'm trying. But it's huge!" Jerry said.

"The floor he means," Dean repeated. 

"Yeah I got it," Frank said. "You two are a gas. You're always cutting up," he said.

"Gotta keep in practice," Dean tried to smile. He tried to keep himself between Jerry and Frank after that, the quick shower they took felt like it was hours long. And going to dinner afterwards kept Dean on his toes, he knocked himself out both watching and trying to keep Jerry distracted until they finally said good bye to Frank and headed for their room.

When they got just about there Dean realized he was out of cigarettes and told Jerry to go ahead. They really weren't apart all that long but but when Dean returned as soon as he opened the door he had a scene to behold. Jerry was standing by the record player with his cheeks sucked in pantomiming to a Sinatra record, but he had a rolled up towel sticking in his pants as he did so. Dean broke down laughing, he had tears in his eyes and he could barely breathe by the time 'Polka Dots and Moonbeams' was finished.

"Did you like me?" Jerry asked when he was done. He flopped down on the bed which was where Dean had managed to get to as he laughed.

"I can honestly say I have never saw a performance like that before," Dean said.

"I have never seen anything like what he's got before! I mean did you see it! I think it took my innocence!" Jerry marveled.

"Did I see it? Halfa New York saw that thing! My God!" Dean commented.

"It almost poked my eye out when I bent down to get the soap!" Jerry exclaimed. 

Dean laughed. 

"Really, how does he hide it in his pants?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. He has to have something special to keep it from being noticed," Dean said.

They laid there quite a moment, comfortably sharing the bed, arms touching, hips, legs. Both starting to feel the tiredness brought on by that days activities, Dean was nearly asleep when Jerry spoke again.

"Do you think it would hurt?" 

"Well, I don't know. Maybe," Dean said.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Paul?" Jerry asked in a more hushed tone, sneaking a look over at his partner.

"I don't want too. I would be gentle," Dean said, his voice was also low. He took Jerry's hand between them.

Jerry felt a warm rush of love fill his heart as his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.

THE END.


End file.
